


И соскользнул с проторенной дорожки

by Bad_Billy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sam Wilson is an Ass, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers is Impressive, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy
Summary: На заднице Стива Роджерса красовалась надпись «Ладно, это было впечатляюще». Вокруг пупка Баки Барнса — «Наслаждаешься видом?». Особые метки должны бы облегчить встречу со второй половиной. А вот ни фига.





	И соскользнул с проторенной дорожки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slipping Off the Course that We Prepared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578406) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky), [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Переведено на общефандомный мавел-фест для команды Щ.И.Д.Р.А

Смыслом жизни Стива Роджерса было стремление преуспеть во всем, за что бы он ни брался.

Не потому, что он был нарциссом или страдал отсутствием самоуважения. И не потому, что он был отличным художником, а после скачка роста в юности стал еще и великолепным гимнастом. И не потому, что в спортивной форме он выглядел очень, очень хорошо. А исключительно потому, что этого требовала его метка.

Надпись «Ладно, это было впечатляюще» начиналась у основания позвоночника и на манер хвоста обвивала левую ягодицу. Стив предпочитал считать это подтверждением хорошего чувства юмора его половины.

Сэм считал это подтверждением того, что парень был засранцем.

— Однако, — всегда добавлял Сэм, — это также значит, что вы идеально подойдете друг другу.

Сэм тоже был засранец — надпись «Ты засранец!» располагалась аккурат поверх его копчика как легкомысленная татушка. Вселенская расплата за сучизм.

Тем не менее, Сэм и Стив были лучшими друзьями.

Кроме Стива Сэм дружил с гением-миллионером-плейбоем-и-филантропом Тони Старком. Их дружба началась после того, как Сэм вытолкнул Тони, стоящего печальным пьяным подростком посреди дороги, из-под колес машины. Сам Сэм получил перелом ключицы и друга на всю жизнь.

Результатом этой дружбы были захватывающие возможности, вроде приглашения на первый уикэнд в новом «загородном домике» Тони. «Загородный домик» был домиком в той же мере, в какой Ламборджини был «просто машиной». Это было до безобразия большое, роскошное шале, ютившееся на принадлежавшем Тони прекрасном острове посреди Мускоки. Тони был богат.

Еще он был приверженцем традиций и заставил Сэма и Стива отрабатывать еду и кров, помогая готовить домик к вечеринке. Несмотря на то, что он вполне мог себе позволить поручить эту задачу армии рабочих.

— И выпивка! — проворчал Тони, помогая Стиву и Сэму причалить. — И лучшие хот-доги, которые вам доводилось пробовать. И грандиозный костер. Со сморами!

— Ты нас мотивируешь или себя? — так же ворчливо спросил Сэм, кое-как причаливая к пристани. — Это полный отстой. Честно тебе говорю.

— Мои лодки этого стоят, — Тони подтолкнул опоры плечом. Стоя по грудь в воде, он, казалось, наслаждался жизнью. — И Стив не считает, что это отстой. Так ведь, Стив?

— По-моему, я только что проглотил слепня.

— Ладно, это было впечатляюще, — сказал Сэм и засмеялся.

Засранец.

— Ты засранец! — отозвался Стив.

— Слабаки, — произнес Тони. — И Стив, если он такой маленький, что ты его проглотил, то, скорее всего, это был златоглазик. — Тони по-собачьи потряс головой, забрызгивая все вокруг мутной, илистой водой. — Вот она жизнь! Разве это не жизнь, парни?

— Я тебя утоплю, — сказал Сэм.

— Тебе нравится!

— С выпивкой мне понравится еще больше, — ответил Сэм.

—Тони, вода воняет, — произнес Стив, который знал, о чем говорил, потому что стоял по пояс в воде, помогая Тони закрепить лодку у причала.

— Только у берега, — радостно отозвался тот. — Просто немного ила, — он ухмыльнулся из воды. — Смотрите! Минноу!

— Знаю, они у меня уже в шортах, кусают за бедра.

— И это самая активная движуха, что у тебя была, а? — рассмеялся Сэм.

— Отвали. — Стив попытался окатить водой стоящего на причале и все еще сухого Сэма. Но поскользнулся и ушел под воду, тут же начав захлебываться.

— Ладно, это было впечатляюще, — в голос сказали Сэм и Тони.

***

Баки целью своей жизни положил побывать везде и всюду в мире, где было на что посмотреть.

Не то чтобы он особенно любил путешествовать, даже по местам, известным своими достопримечательностями. А только потому, что его угораздило родиться с надписью «Наслаждаешься видом?» в виде аккуратного круга с пупком в центре, выглядящего как приглашение.

Пупок Баки особо интересным не был, но однажды он встретит того, кто им заинтересуется. И он мог только предполагать, на что именно они будут смотреть, и что будет одинаково интересно им обоим. Ему нравилось подобное взаимодействие. Но единственный способ добиться этого заключался в том, что нужно было найти тот вид, которым можно было наслаждаться. Поэтому он и путешествовал. Очень много. А потом начал писать о своих впечатлениях. Потому что, да ладно, писать о них было лучше, чем читать журналы во время перелетов.

И к этому моменту, сидя рядом с невероятной Вирджинией «Зови меня Пеппер» Поттс в салоне первого класса летящего в Шанхай самолета, именно этим он и был знаменит. Несмотря на то, что ему пришлось выпрашивать билет в первый класс, а она, вероятно, могла купить весь самолет.

Но они поладили, и когда он рассказал ей, чем живет, она пригласила его на вечеринку мистера Старка, которую тот устраивал в новом загородном доме в провинции Онтарио. Баки бывал на смотровой площадке Си-Эн Тауэр в Торонто, и вид оттуда был потрясающим. Но в глушь он не забирался. Пеппер сказала, что там прекрасные виды. И Баки купился.

***

— От тебя пахнет.

Стив, проходя мимо Сэма, скорчил гримасу. Руки у него были заняты очередной порцией дров, на которых настаивал Тони — для грандиозного костра в той части новосельной вечеринки, которая предполагалась вечером.

— Спасибо, — буркнул ему Стив.

Хотя Сэм был прав. Целый день на жарком солнце, плюс спрей от насекомых, солнцезащитный крем, креозот, запекшийся ил озерной воды и собственный пот — все это вместе заставляло Стива раздражать самого себя.

— Как раз в душ собираюсь.

— Я первый, — заорал Сэм, бросив дрова в сторону костровой ямы, и удрал в дом.

— Ты засранец! — крикнул Стив ему вслед. Вряд ли в огромном доме могла закончиться горячая вода. Сэм просто был придурком.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, — сказал вышедший в патио Тони с бокалом янтарной жидкости в руке.

На нем были кожаные мокасины, бежевые брюки и футболка с эмблемой Айрон Мейден. И выглядел он так, словно вышел из каталога Томми Хилфигера, заглянув по пути в магазин дисков.

— Пеппер и ее спутник приедут через двадцать минут. А ты воняешь. И воняешь ужасно.

— О-о-о, если бы я мог зайти, принять душ, переодеться и хлопнуть чего-нибудь крепкого, пока мои друзья рыскают по лесу, — произнес Стив.

— Только если дом твой, — усмехнулся Тони. — Так что поторопись.

— Ты засранец! — крикнул Стив направившемуся к костровой яме Тони.

— Это не моя метка! — отозвался тот.

***

Мускока была прекрасна.

Баки стоял на крыльце с видом на озеро, вдыхая вечерний воздух.

Солнце садилось, отбрасывая на воду приглушенные блики красного, оранжевого, голубого и розового. Издалека доносились крики гагар, а на воде одинокий парусник, развернувшись, направился к берегу.

Провинция Онтарио действительно была прекрасна. Дружелюбные люди, а глушь оказалась такой живописной, как и обещала Пеппер. Она напоминала северную часть штата Нью-Йорк, только канадскую.

Загородный дом был возведен на холме, плавно спускающемся к частному пляжу и достаточно большому причалу, где можно было пришвартовать яхту. На ровной террасе располагались костровая яма, отделанная каменными плитами, и низкие деревянные кресла «Мускока», выглядевшие очень удобными.

Владение Тони было чертовски великолепным. Дом был похож на фото в журнале, а вид… Ладно, его так-то и не спрашивали, нравится ли ему, но да. Ему нравилось.

Подошла Пеппер и протянула ему бутылку какого-то местного пива.

— Мне всегда нравился этот вид.

Баки от ее слов ошарашенно замер. И чуть не попросил повторить, потому что, черт возьми! Но затем он понял три вещи: во-первых, это была не первая их беседа; во-вторых, это были не совсем те же слова, что можно было обнаружить вокруг его пупка; и в-третьих, Пеппер была публично признанной второй половиной Тони Старка. А подобная триада была невозможна.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Пойдем внутрь. Мы собираемся разводить костер, — сказала Пеппер. И увела его в дом, где, спустившись по лестнице вниз, они вышли в просторное помещение с мраморным полом, настольными хоккеем и футболом, дартсом и таким большим телевизором, что он напоминал экран в кинозале.

Баки вытаращил глаза.

— При дневном свете я бы тебя провела по внешней лестнице, — сказала Пеппер. — Но Тони еще не закончил монтировать освещение.

Она подвела его к дальней стене, полностью закрытой решетчатыми жалюзи из дерева, и щелкнула переключателем. Жалюзи безшумно разъехались в стороны, открыв раздвижные стеклянные двери, окруженные панелями из кристально чистого стекла.

Снаружи было уже довольно темно, и озерная вода, казалось, сливается с горизонтом.

— Сколько звезд, — выдохнул Баки.

— Так освещения еще нет. Хоть костер будет, — со вздохом прокомментировала Пеппер.

***

По дороге в огромную ванную Стив встретил вышедшего из нее Сэма. Чьи бедра, плечи и голова были закутаны в полотенца. Стив не успел подойти ближе, как Сэм бочком начал обходить его по дуге.

— Ты воняешь!

Стив сердито посмотрел на него.

— Лучше бы полотенец оставил.

— Уверен, в шкафу есть еще парочка. — Сэм скользнул мимо, словно Стив был миной. — Серьезно, чувак, это отвратительно. Прими душ.

— Я пытался, — ответил Стив, — но кое-кто пролез без очереди.

— Увидимся на вечеринке, — рассмеялся Сэм и отправился к лестнице.

Стив покачал головой и вошел в ванную. Закрыв дверь, он блаженно скинул с себя грязную одежду.

— Сжечь и развеять по ветру, — пробормотал Стив и отпихнул ее в угол.

После долгого, горячего душа он порозовел и скрипел от чистоты. И не нашел ни одного полотенца. Ни единого. Даже тряпки.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Сэм!

Стив практически слышал, как засранец хихикает в ответ.

Ладно, возможно, все было не так уж и плохо. Ночь была тепла, комната Стива прямо по коридору. В качестве полотенца подошла бы и футболка. Нормально, что уж.

Стив открыл дверь и высунул голову наружу. В цокольном помещении никого не было, и он облегченно выдохнул. Не успел он сделать шаг, как тут же взвизгнул и нырнул обратно в ванную, захлопнув дверь.

Потому что кто-то открыл жалюзи, прикрывавшие окна и двери снаружи. Все жалюзи. Стеклянная стена была совершенно просматриваема.

А в патио еще и люди были.

— Черт! — выдохнул Стив. — Вот дерьмо!

Схватившись руками за влажные волосы, он пытался сообразить, что делать дальше.

Роскошная душевая в ванной была со стеклянными стенками, поэтому занавеску взять было неоткуда. Найдя взглядом одежду, Стив содрогнулся. Мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, ужасала, не говоря уже о том, чтобы надеть ее снова.

— Туалетная бумага? — прошептал Стив.

Но на влажном теле бумага прилипала и рвалась, пока он пытался замотать ею бедра. А ничего более полезного вокруг не было.

— Чертов Сэм, — ругнулся Стив, открыл дверь и снова выглянул.

В патио кто-то был — сквозь стекло просматривались силуэты у костра. Который был действительно грандиозным. Стив видел стройную фигурку Пеппер, растрепанные волосы Тони и отдыхающего в кресле с пивом в руке Сэма. Засранец.

С ними был еще кто-то, широкоплечий и длинноногий. Стив не мог не полюбоваться чужой мужской статью, но выбросил ее из головы и сконцентрировался на стоявшей перед ним проблеме.

Он был мокрым и голым, а между ним и его одеждой была огромная, стеклянная стена с людьми за ней.

— Я атлет, — сказал себе Стив. — Я могу это сделать. Я _впечатляющий_.

Он встал на носочки и встряхнул руками, как перед соревнованиями по гимнастике, готовясь рвануть по коридору. И снова оглядел стену. Все вроде бы смотрели в противоположную сторону, наслаждаясь теплом от костра. При нужной скорости и бесшумности они его даже не заметят.

Стив выровнял дыхание и стартанул к двери своей спальни как к гимнастическому коню. Он был в прекрасной физической форме, только вот ноги у него были влажными, а мраморный пол гладким и отполированным. И Стив полетел.

Он врезался в стеклянную стену с таким же звуком, с каким о стены убиваются птицы. Только громче, намного громче. Отскочив от нее хоккейной шайбой, он упал навзничь с такой силой, что из него выбило дух.

К несчастью, силы удара не хватило, чтобы оставить его без сознания и избавить от смущения.

Он слышал, как все шокировано выдохнули, и мельком подумал, что неплохо было бы рвануть все же к своей спальне. Но тело шевелиться отказывалось. Он прикрыл глаза предплечьем с детской мыслью, что если он не видит их, то, может, и они не увидят его.

Двери разъехались, впуская ночные звуки и озабоченные возгласы друзей. Вошедших и завершивших его унижение.

— Я принесу льда, — раздался голос Пеппер, а следом перестук ее каблуков по мраморному полу.

— Может скорую вызвать? — а вот и Тони.

— Ладно, это было впечатляюще, — это мог быть только голос Сэма. Засранец.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — привычно отозвался Стив.

Не похоже, что ему осталось что скрывать.

— Святое дерьмо, — сказал голос. — Ты моя половина.

Стив убрал руку с глаз и сел. Длинноногий сидел на корточках возле него с округлившимися от удивления глазами.

— Ты не Сэм, — оглядев парня, произнес Стив.

— Я Баки, — тот улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

Стив взялся за нее, и узнавание электрическим импульсом пронеслось по телу, собравшись в паху. Он готов был убить за полотенце.

Пеппер с пакетом льда и Сэм из стивовой комнаты со штанами, футболкой и полотенцем в руках появились одновременно.

— Сдается мне, это тебе понадобится, — произнес Сэм.

***

— Блоггером-путешественником я стал из-за твоих слов, — поделился Баки.

Оба они сидели в комнате Стива. Баки прижимал пакет со льдом к затылку Стива. И хотя тот чувствовал, что шишка уже растет, но усилия оценил.

— А я уйму времени провел, становясь лучшим во всем, и все из-за твоих.

— Мне извиниться?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Не стоит. На самом деле, они были отличной мотивацией. Одни медали по гимнастике чего стоят.

— Я заметил, как изящно ты впечатался в окно, — рассмеялся Баки. — Должен сказать, видом я действительно насладился. Правда, от своей половины я такого не ожидал, — он наклонился ближе, обдав теплым дыхание ухо Стива. — Ты был очень впечатляющим.

— Я во многих вещах хорош, — хрипло ответил Стив, подавшись навстречу.

— Правда? — шелковым голосом спросил Баки, отбросил пакет со льдом и сел совсем рядом. — Это в каких?

— Я очень гибкий, — мурлыкнул Стив. — Слышал, это производит впечатление.

— Уверен, что я впечатлюсь, — прошептал Баки и поцеловал его.


End file.
